


Someone New

by Koshmar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, My most indulgent fic, No Beta, also updated Essik's name, and are soft, and flirt, bc apparently its spelled Essek, but i edited till my fingers fell off, like a lot, no sad, only happy, they are just wizard dorks, who are into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshmar/pseuds/Koshmar
Summary: When new people entered Essik's life, he tended not to grow attached.But Caleb Widogast, he seemed to make himself the exception.





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship with all my heart, and I will gladly ignore all dumb theories about political manipulation unless it results in Essik and Caleb "using each other" to get closer and fall in love. 
> 
> Also the title is from Hozier's song, Someone New.

Normally, Essik Theylas visited the Conservatory once a week to exchange tomes, and refresh his own private library. The trip was more of a chore than anything. The in-house scholars liked to badger him with hypothesizes and theories whenever he made his appearance. Their ramblings would keep him trapped there for hours, and today he was in no mood to deal with their squabbles about who’s idea was more legitimate, not that he even cared.

 

And to make matters even worse, it seemed everyone in the city had decided to run errands at this moment in time, filling the streets to the point where it was just slightly too crowded for Essik’s standards.

He floated around the street corner, narrowly evading a couple that seemed to be too involved with themselves to care about those around them.

 

_There’s too many people on this plane. We need a new plague._

Steading himself after nearly losing his balance, Essik came into view with the library. He begrudgingly glided on over, weaving through the river of blacks, purples, blues, and reds.

 

 _Wait, red?_ Pressing forward, curious, he paused right before the stationary individual.

 

It was…the human, the male human from the empire.

 

_Caleb._

 

And it appeared he was just standing there, staring at the Conservatory of all things.

 

Odd.

 

Essik should, just, go inside. Ignore him. He didn’t need any more distractions today.

 

Not to say that the wizard was a distraction. _No._ He was just, different, out of the ordinary. His appearance, his magic, it was unlike anything Essik had encountered before, but despite all of his differences Caleb didn’t deter Essik, unlike the monk human, instead he made him curious.

 

The human, as strange as he was with his hair of fire, and ivory skin, drew him in, and Essik wanted to know why.

 

But eyes that shone of the darkest sapphire blue caught his gaze, and Essik felt his cheeks flush at being caught staring.

 

Caleb smirked as he tilted his head over in Essik’s direction, his hair flopping to the side. “Ah, Mr. Shadowhand, it is a pleasure to see you on this fine day.”

 

Essik swallowed his embarrassment, and floated over with a soft smile on his face. “Likewise, Mr. Widogast.” Taking in Caleb’s form, it appeared the man had acquired some new robes. _He looked good._

_No, they looked good. His robes. They, that’s the key word. They._

_Yeah._

The black embroidered blouse that peaked out of the purple cloak fit his figure well, and made him more inconspicuous. _Well, as much as one could be with his bright hair._

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Essik briefly looked at the library, his stomach feeling queasy at the thought of entering the establishment. Hoping to prolong his inevitable arrival, he turned to Caleb and slightly gestured to the building. “If I may ask, what are you doing?”

 

A small rouge colored Caleb’s cheeks. “Only if you will entertain the same question.”

 

Essik tried not to think too long about the flush of Caleb’s face as he brushed some nonexistent lint off of his woolen cloak. “Of course.”

 

Caleb turned to face Essik fully, and started waving his hands around as he talked, “Well, in all honesty I was just…admiring your Conservatory, it appears to be an esteemed institution where one could truly loose themselves. I’m sure it’s filled with many intellects, such as yourself…and, ah, the design! It is quite unlike any that I had seen before, and I can only assume it holds some interesting literature.” 

 

A grin spread across Essik’s face, as he found himself standing a little taller. “Yes, it is one of the greatest houses of learning in the Dynasty. The information that has been collected there goes back centuries, and varies upon countless subjects. It is actually the source of my destination.”

 

“Oh? You don’t say.” Caleb’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked towards the guarded entrance of the Conservatory.

 

“Yes, I was going to spend the rest of the day fetching tomes, and evading pesky scholars.” Though Essik was sure he’d run into one of them, there was just too many of them. “Have you been?”

 

“Ah, no I haven’t been _authorized_.” Caleb replied with a small frown.

 

“No, well that’s a shame.”

 

“Indeed, ah, I’ve been thinking about inquiring about an arrangement where we are assigned a watch for when we enter. It’s an idea that I’ve been meaning to bring up with the professor.” But Caleb knew she would never permit such an arrangement, and he’d have to find another way inside. _Perhaps the windows…_

 

“Maybe,” Essik mumbled. He eyes darted to Caleb, to the Conservatory, and then back to Caleb, and a smile grew on his face as an idea formed in his head. “What are you doing now?”

 

Caleb, with the most deadpan expression that Essik had ever seen raised an eye brow at his question. “Uh, nothing.”

 

“Perfect.” Essik said as he took a step towards Caleb, “Now come here.”

 

“Why?” Caleb drawled out as he hesitantly started to walk back.

 

And truthfully, Essik didn’t know _why_ , why he was doing this. All he knew is that he wanted to learn more about Caleb, and why he was _so damn interesting._

Essik knew an opportunity when he saw one, and wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

Essik took a deep breath. “Do you trust me?”

 

Caleb’s eyes widened slightly as he halted his movement. “Not entirely.”

 

“Good. Well, I can get you into the library with little trouble, but you’re going to have to hold on to me, transportation spells can be quite tricky.”

 

Caleb’s shoulders relaxed slightly, and to Essik’s delight he took a step forward. “That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

A hand gently placed itself on Essik’s shoulder as Caleb brought himself closer, “Ready when you are Shadowhand.”

 

“R-r-right.” Essik placed a hand on Caleb’s shoulder, and then his waist, and vanished them into the depths of the library below.

 

Appearing several stories beneath the Conservatory normally was no issue for Essik, he’s done it many of times, but didn’t always enjoy it. Residual magic energy always seemed to stick to his hair, and it always took a great effort to wash it out. Though when they appeared in the depths of the library, in one of the more private sections, rather than fuss over Essik’s own appearance, his attention was drawn to the wizard who was very much in his arms, and very much looking absolutely striking. His red hair caught the residual yellow sparks of magic, and for a moment Essik’s mind screeched to a halt.

 

Caleb smiled as he looked up towards Essik, his excitement palatable. “That was brilliant, simply brilliant.”

 

“Yes, I’d like to think so.” Essik replied, giving Caleb a soft squeeze before letting go. He walked away for a moment, checking to make sure no one was in the area. He thanked Light that no one was around to see their transportation. What he was doing with Caleb would normally require a lot of paper work, and to disrupt such an…observational study? Well paperwork could wait.

 

Essik dragged a hand down his face. _An observational study? Of Caleb? Ok, sure, let’s go with that._

Seeing the only light flickered from barely lit candles, Caleb summoned four little globules of light to his hand, that slowly rose above his head, and created a circular crown.

 

Caleb realized Essik had transported them to a secluded area between some shelves that contained a variety of scrolls and books. Upon a closer inspection, and a quick case of comprehend languages, to Caleb’s delight, it appeared they were surrounded by research journals that focused on concept of time. Caleb pulled one out, and flipped through its pages. The researcher discussed how the flow of time is an illusion within itself, and that pockets of time could be manipulated though magical means to project false images, _fascinating._

 

Placing the book back on the shelf, Caleb joined Essik at the edge of the stacks. “Shadowhand, this is truly impressive, just to even be here. Thank you, I really appreciate you bringing me down.”

 

Essik gave a small smile as he waved Caleb off, “It is no trouble.” _Liar._ And with a flourish of Essik’s cloak, he turned down the hallway. “Now please follow.”

 

“Of course Shadowhand.” And side by side, they walked, or in Essik’s case, floated, in silence.

 

Essik would stop every few minutes, in thought looking at the selves before picking something up. Eventually he had his hands full. The next book he took off the shelves, instead of placing it in his pile, wordlessly gave to Caleb, much to his surprise.

 

“You don’t need to call me that.”

 

Caleb’s brows furrowed as he looked over to the drow. “Pardon?”

 

Essik stopped floating, and turned to Caleb, “Shadowhand, is but a title, I would much prefer if you called me Essik.”

 

“As you wish, Essik.”

 

A smile grew on Essik’s face, but before he could say anything more, movement behind Caleb caught his attention. It was those damn academics, a small group of them nonetheless, and they were walking right in this direction. _Wonderful._

 

Thankfully it seemed they didn’t notice the pair, but Essik knew they would only have their privacy for a second more.

 

Seeing Essik’s far off gaze, Caleb took a step forward clutching his book to his chest. “Is something the matter Essik?”

 

With a wave of his hands, Essik magicked his books back to his house, and ushered the Caleb down one of the halls. “I am afraid we could not evade those pesky scholars any longer, and unfortunately I do not have another transportation spell prepared.”

 

Like a strike of a match, an idea sparked in Caleb’s head. “Can any of them detect magic? The ones you saw?”

 

Increasing their pace, Essik turned another corner, looking to see if Caleb followed “Those three? No, they fortunately don’t have that capability.”

 

Looking around, Caleb spotted a small nook, _perfect,_ and grabbed Essik by his shirt and shoved him into the alcove. “Stay here, and we’ll see if I’ve been practicing enough.”

 

Before Essik could even begin to question him, Caleb began to lift his arms in a familiar manner. Tracing glyphs in the air before connecting them in one unitary circle, Caleb brought his hands to the floor and immediately the space before them shimmered, and then settled down to a soft magical hum. Caleb stood up and found himself face to face with a very curious, and impressed drow.

 

“I have a feeling this is going to require a lot paperwork.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Looking at the space were the wizard drew the glyphs, Essik studied the area before turning back to Caleb in shock, “Did you do what I think you just did?”

 

Like a cat that caught the canary, Caleb could not look smugger. “If you mean distorting time of a specific area to display an image that occurred many moments before our arrival? Perhaps.”

 

 _Brilliant, absolutely brilliant._ Though before he could say anything, a clamor of footsteps echoed down the hall towards their direction. Without a thought, Essik pulled Caleb closer to him, praying that his spell would work.

 

Despite the unexpected contact, Caleb was grateful for the anchor that Essik provided as he held him, this spell was difficult to hold, and by having something, _or someone,_ in this case to ground him, it helped him concentrate on the spell rather than the potential threat of being discovered.

 

The pitter patter of footsteps, and the soft chatter of the scholars passing felt as if it took years for them to pass Caleb and Essik’s little corner of the library.

 

Though upon seeing them turn around the corner, Caleb dipped his head down, relieved, and Essik could feel his breath on his neck. “I apologize; I feel as if I have been a hindrance to you.”

 

Essik moved his hand up to Caleb’s waist, taking in the feeling of his skin beneath the silk of his shirt. “It’s is not your fault; it is they who are looking for me.”

 

Caleb tipped his head up, and maybe it was a trick of the light but Essik swore his eyes sparkled. “You do not mind being with me?”

 

Essik could feel his neck warm, and was grateful that humans lacked dark vision. “No not at all.”

 

Feeling bold, Caleb took a deep breath trying to calm his fluttering heart. “Glad to know the feeling is mutual then.”

 

In that moment, Essik realized he didn’t give a damn about why he was so drawn to Caleb, just that he was, and there needed to be no further thought on the matter. Hesitantly, Essik drew up his hand, and cupped Caleb’s cheek, as his eyes darted down to Caleb’s lips, and for the first time in a long time Essik was afraid. He didn’t want to lose the wizard, but he feared if he acted wrongly, he would never have this chance again, no matter how many lifetimes he had.

 

Looking up towards Essik, in their hidden alcove, Caleb could tell the drow wanted to eliminate the distance between them, but he was uncertain. It had been years since Caleb felt like this, his stomach filled with butterflies, and his heat with the hope of _something_ , something that may grow from this. But unlike Essik, Caleb doesn’t have time for second chances, _not yet_ , and until he does, like with everything, Caleb will continue to go after what he wants.

 

Reaching around Essik’s neck, Caleb drew himself forward and kissed him.

 

The kiss was soft, and gentle. Though as Caleb began to draw back, unsure if he’d overstepped his boundaries, Essik’s lips dipped down to claim his once more as his hands wove into Caleb’s hair, tying himself to the wizard. And Caleb wasn't going to lie to himself, _that felt good._

 

Caleb nipped Essik’s bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the drow, as he brought his hands to Caleb’s waist, and gave him a light squeeze. Like a moth to a flame, Essik felt as if he was consumed by all that was Caleb. This wizard, _this empire born wizard_ , turned his world upside down, and _Lord of Light_ Essik wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Cherishing in their closeness, Essik muttered, “You know I have a private library at my home.”

 

“Oh?” Caleb leaned his head against Essik’s, catching the drow’s gaze.

 

Catching his breath, Essik continued, “and you are more than welcome to come over and look over the shelves whenever you wish.”

 

Caleb smirked softly, his fingers gently gliding up and down the nape of Essik’s neck into his hair, his accent coming through heaver. “Be careful, Essik, you don’t know how dangerous this invitation could be.”

 

In the dim light of the stacks, Essik’s eyes seemed to glow with mischief and intrigue. “For whatever sort of a reason?”

 

Caleb chuckled. “I fear I may make myself a permanent fixture of your library.”

 

Essik let his fingers trail up Caleb’s neck caressing his cheek softly. “You say that as if it’s a bad thing my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> I am so ham about this ship and started writing this asap after ep 62. I don't think I've ever enjoyed writing something so much as this, and all in all I was just so happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Also feel free to leave kudos or comments about your thoughts, or just screaming about how cute they are! I love me some hot wizard love <3333
> 
> Feel free to connect with me on tumblr @ladykoshmar <3 <3
> 
> All the best <3


End file.
